Adenosine is released during ischemic exercise in the forearm and activates muscle afferents that trigger systemic sympathetic activation and adenosine inhibits norepinephrine release from sympathetic nerve terminals , providing protection to the ischemic tissue from reflex sympathetic vasoconstriction. Recruitment is ongoing.